mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
National Anthems
A great country needs a great national anthem. The United Nations cultural committee would like to invite you to add your countries anthem to be be preserved and shared to foster greater cultural understanding beteeen nations. The Democratic Peoples Republic of Stoners and Jedi (DPRSJ)- National Anthem of the Soviet Union Wales - Land of our fathers Kaneland- Kane Lives Often performed at sporting events, public executions and whenever anyone sees Kane this anthem binds together the people of Kaneland behind their beloved leader. Over there what do I spy is it a bird or a plane No it's Kane!!! A Kane a Kane how gay how gay How lucky we are to see our leader today Will he bless or opress us it is not ours to say But we clap and we sing hurray hurray As he steps our of his Kanemobile We thank our god Kane that it is Kane at the wheel He opens his mouth, he has somthing to say As we lean in to bask in his radiant rays Good people he cries that time of year is here Where I give out banannas to all I hold dear As we open our mouths to eat the bananna We look to the sky to see kane smiling down like a father Old and young and crippled alike we all in our hearts are thankfull that Kane is alive Shaderia - Evisceration Plague Experimental pathogens, a devil's design The dark side of science breeds a weapon of war Contagious killing and internal distress Homicide or suicide will be the cause of death Internal organs altered by the disease Your brain disabled by the constant pain Erratic actions lead my thoughts to the blade I've lost control, I've lost control Beg for your life, you won't escape the knife Your fate was sealed today Disease has spread, you pray for death Evisceration plague Stabbing compulsion overwhelms my mind Terrorized screaming follows the thrust of my knife I wrench the blade from the chest to the crotch Organs and entrails fall to the ground Beg for your life, you won't escape the knife Your fate was sealed today Disease has spread, you pray for death Evisceration plague Driven to kill, this is not my will I am compelled to slay Invisible foe takes control Evisceration plague Unable to be seen but with visible effect Virulent disease causing outbreaks of violence They tear themselves apart, offal covers the ground Viscera torn forcefully from the abdomen Intestines slick with blood cannot escape my grip Surgical incisions give way to frenzied carving Delirium has taken hold, disembowelment is complete Horror grips my mind, my entrails are in my hands My entrails are in my hands, my entrails are in my hands Plague leads to death Plague leads to death Plague leads to death Plague leads to death Disease will spread and cover the world Mass insanity, the end of our time Scavengers will eat the remains of man Our extinction was by our design Beg for your life, you won't escape the knife Your fate was sealed today Disease has spread, you pray for death Evisceration plague Driven to kill, this is not my will I am compelled to slay Invisible foe takes control Evisceration plague UP's National Anthem Call me maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic I threw a wish in the well Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell And now you're in my way I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night, wind was blowing Where you think you're going baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe It's hard to look right, at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys, try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal At first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night, wind was blowing Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe It's hard to look right, at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys, try to chase But here's my number, so call me maybe Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right, at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys, try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me maybe Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me maybe New Salopia New Salopia has taken "The south shall rise again" as its anthem and it also serves as inspiration to those in New Salpia to remin them that their fight for freedom and to liberate the homeland is not yet over. AAC National Anthem The full recorded version can be found at https://soundcloud.com/photonicboom/aac-national-anthem . Lyrics: AAC its the amazingly awesome country Golden sands and rolling hills, the birds fly into clear blue skies We stand proud and tall, we are the land of the free We'll defeat them all, conquer every land and every sea We'll rule the world AAC its the amazingly awesome country Our enemies will cough up their guts and drown in a pool of their own blood You will never win, yeah we will fight to the death We will crush the skulls of anyone you have left We'll rule the world Yeah don't even think about war with us You'll be in the foetal position on the floor and crushed We don't fit under any particular label We're the rightful owners of the table And all the hottest bitches come from AAC From Haringtopia to Waxahatchee We're the best motherfuckers on arsinos Face it guys, you've already lost Our economic policy will create a monopoly as far as the eye can see, there's no sign of tyranny AAC's got all the spoils and riches, enough cocaine for all of our bitches But underneath this harsh exterior, we don't wanna cause no mass hysteria We're a welcoming nation, friendly and free, come take a holiday by the sea But heed our warning, and heed it quick Yeah if you cross us, we'll chop of your dick We've got guns and lasers, batons and tasers WE WILL FUCK YOU UP AAC its the amazingly awesome country AAC its the amazingly awesome country Stahl Empire Imperial March